I Hope You're Fine
by Nini03
Summary: "Tu n'est qu'un traître, un sorcier! Ne reviens plus jamais! Je ne veux plus te voir! Si jamais tu essaye de revenir, tu te retrouveras sur le bûcher. Suis-je assez clair?"
1. Prologue

Merlin ne m'appartient pas, dommage!

C'est ma première fanfiction. ^^

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

« Tu n'est qu'un traître, un sorcier! Ne reviens plus jamais! Je ne veux plus te voir! Si jamais tu essaye de revenir, tu te retrouveras sur le bûcher. Suis-je assez clair? »

Merlin ne s'est jamais senti aussi rejeté. Il pouvait entendre la haine dans sa voix, le dégout et le rejet. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait récupérer sa confiance, son amitié. Il avait l'impression que ces quatre dernières années ont été gaspillée, qu'il avait perdu une partie de sa vie à sauver la vie de ce prince arrogant, égoïste. Son père était mort, Freya était morte, Will était mort et que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si il n'avait pas rencontré Arthur, que tout était de sa faute.

« Parce que vous croyez que j'avais le choix, moi, d'être un sorcier? Je suis né avec la magie et je ne suis pas un traître! Si j'avais vraiment voulu prendre le royaume, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps! Je n'ai rien fait de mal à part essayer de vous protéger vous et votre fichu royaume ce qui fut apparemment un grosse erreur! »

Des larmes de désespoir coulaient sur sa joue. Il savait que le prince ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour le lui avoir caché. La tristesse avait pris le dessus sur la colère. Merlin, sentant toujours les yeux des témoins et ceux d'Arthur sur lui, décida de sortir de la salle du trône et partir en courant sous la pluie déjà battante depuis plus de trois jours sans tenir compte du chemin qu'il prenait. Il courut droit devant lui jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puisses plus le porter. Il tombe à genoux, abattu, Les mains au sol et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre enfin dans le sommeil.

* * *

Hope you like it! ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

***baille* Dur, la semaine hein? J'ai fait nuit blanche avec Doctor Who et Merlin :) Oh, j'ai totalement oublier! Lancelot est vivant, parce que là, ça m'arrange...**

**Merci a tarmapotter, Marjo 76 et Florette pour les reviews, Tout les chapitres sont plus long que le prologue mais pas énorme non plus.**

**Voici le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je vais publier la suite pour l'instant. Bien, profitez et Review :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Arthur.**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard...

Arthur était assis sur son lit, il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre royal depuis le jour où Merlin les a quittés. Il a même refusé de reprendre un autre serviteur.

Gwen commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle descendit chez Gaïus quand elle rencontra Lancelot.

-Bonjour ma Dame. Interpella Lancelot.

-Heu... Bonjour je suis désolée et s'il vous plaît ne m'appeler pas ma Dame.

-Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, vous êtes ravissante!

Ce dernier, voyant que Guenièvre rougit, se mit à sourire. Elle était si gênée et flattée par ce commentaire qu'elle sentait son sang lui monter aux joues. Elle changea de sujet et repris un air grave.

-Arthur ne va pas bien, il faut que j'aille voir Gaïus.

-Veuillez m'excuser ma Dame, j'espère qu'il s'en remettra. Je vais y retourner.

Lorsqu'il pris congé, Gwen le regardait partir, _Peut-être que j'ai fait le mauvais choix..._ Pense-t-elle tristement

Elle entrouvrit lentement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Gaïus?

Il était assis sur un banc, lisant un livre. Il leva les yeux sur elle et essaya de sourire mais il avait du mal à dissimuler sa peine.

-Gwen, puis-je t'aider?

-J'ai.. je, non pas moi, heu... Arthur, il refuse de nous écouter. Elle hésita, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il pourrait les aider.

-Oui, Arthur... Je pense qu'il faudrait que je lui parle de Merlin. Tu lui diras que je passerais dans la soirée..

-Merci Gaïus, je vais vais le prévenir.

Elle le quitta laissant le vieil homme seul dans ses pensées...

* * *

_* Flash Back *_

_Une sorcière, Iresia, avait infiltré le château depuis deux semaines dans le but de tuer Arthur. Prise en flagrant délit de sorcellerie dans les chambres du roi, elle fut capturée et emmenée dans les donjons. Le procès eu lieu le lendemain dans la salle du trône._

_Tout le monde était présent, Arthur, Gaïus, Guenièvre, les chevaliers et, bien évidemment, Merlin. _

_ -Moi, Arthur Pendragon, je condamne Iresia Cardin pour sorcellerie et trahison envers la couronne à la peine de mort. Le bûcher sera bruler demain à l'aube._

_ -Jamais je ne me soumettrais au sort que vous m'avez réservé! Vous aller souffrir autant que j'ai souffert quand vous avez tué de sang froid mes parents, vous regretterez le jour où vous avez vu le jour!_

_Elle commença à parler une langue incompréhensible. Ses yeux brillèrent d'or et une lueur rouge orangé menaçante traverse aussitôt la salle fonçant droit vers Arthur. Soudainement, celle- ci s'arrête et retourne à Iresia. Cette dernière brûle instantanément sur place. Toutes les personne qui était témoin remarquèrent Merlin, un bras tendu vers la sorcière et les yeux qui était auparavant d'un bleu profond, étaient maintenant d'un or pur..._

_* Fin Flash Back *_

Arthur fut coupé par un coup timide sur la porte, Guenièvre, il savait qu'elle n'avait des sentiments que pour Lancelot. Il les avait vus, observés depuis une semaine et à chaque fois qu'il les apercevait ensemble, il voyait de l'amour dans les yeux de sa femme. Il aurait du être jaloux, en colère pourtant il ne ressentait rien à part un grand vide et il savait qu'elle serait heureuse avec Lancelot.

-Arthur.

Elle s'essaya en face de lui. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir comme cela, il ne parlait plus à personne depuis que Merlin les a quittés.

-Gaïus viendra ce soir...

Elle soupira voyant qu'aucune réponse viendrait. Gwen se retourna pour aller sortir quand le roi décida enfin de lui parler.

-Gwen, Il faut qu'on parle. Annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

-A-Arthur?

-Je vous ai vu, Lancelot et toi.

Elle paniqua, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle marmonna des excuses puis fut coupée par Arthur.

-Écoute, quand je vous voit tout les deux, je sais que tu est heureuse et j'ai pris conscience que tu ne le sera pas avec moi. Je ne veut pas te décevoir. Tu est une personne exceptionnelle et tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer autant que tu voudras et je ne croit pas être celui qui pourra le faire. J'ai été trop égoïste. Sors, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne répondit pas, ferma la porte et partit les larmes aux yeux, sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

Gaïus arriva devant les portes de la chambre du roi et réfléchit encore un petit instant avant de frapper. Aucune réponse se fit entendre. Il décida donc d'ouvrir et vit Arthur assis devant le feu de sa cheminée. Il frappa à nouveau pour lui faire signe de sa présence mais il ne bougea pas.

-Sire?

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui et regarda Gaïus, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Jamais le vieil homme n'avais vu Arthur si affligé de toute sa vie même lorsque qu'il n'était qu'un prince. Il ne montrait ses faiblesses à personne, son titre ne lui permettait pas de faire ça et son père le lui avait interdit. _Pauvre enfant... _Il s'assit à côté de lui, respira un bon coup et commença:

-J'ai des nouvelles de Merlin.

Arthur senti son coeur se serrer et il avait mal, jamais il n'aurait imaginé se sentir ainsi. Une dernière larmes glissa sur sa joue...

-Et alors? Il avait du mal à articuler lorsqu'il parla en essayant de cacher son intérêt. Il savait que Gaïus n'était pas totalement dupe .

-Il m'a envoyé un lettre, il m'a aussi demander si je pouvais vous raconter pourquoi il est venu à Camelot. Le roi était en train de le dévisager, il poussa un soupir.

-N'est-ce pas évident? Il est un sorcier! Il voulait juste... nous faire du mal! Sa voix se cassa lorsqu'il disait cela, il mentait à une partie de lui._ Et il a réussi..._

-Je vous en pris écoutez moi, dit-il doucement, Merlin est né avec la magie, il ne l'a pas appris. Personne à part sa mère et son meilleur ami savait lorsqu'il était à Ealdor. Il n'a pas été influencé par ceux qui cherche votre mort. C'est sa mère qui l'a envoyé ici pour qu'il contrôle mieux ses pouvoirs, pas pour vous tuer ou vous nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre... Tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il était à votre service était de sauver votre vie et votre royaume.

Merlin ne pouvait pas être mal, c'était inconcevable, absurde d'y penser. Il se souvint de toutes ces coïncidences, de ces branches qui se cassaient au bon moments, des ennemis qui tombaient par terre comme... par magie et pourtant il était assez aveugle pour ne pas remarquer ça.

-Il m'a mentit pendant quatre ans! Je lui faisais confiance mais pas lui, il aurait dû me dire tout cela... la dernière partie de sa phrase n'était qu'un bien triste murmure. Je ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, je le jure...

-Je vous crois mais vous devez comprendre pourquoi il ne vous a rien dit. Il avait peur, il avait peur de vous perdre. Le reste ce sera lui vous de vous le dire...

Gaïus se leva, s'inclina et partit. Le roi était confus par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avait-il d'autres choses à cacher? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Son serviteur lui manquait, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Guenièvre sera heureuse avec Lancelot. Gaïus sera lui aussi heureux quand Merlin reviendra. _Il reviendra__. _pensa-t-il, comme une promesse silencieuse. Il alla se coucher en regardant une dernière fois par la fenêtre. _J'espère que tu va bien, Merlin._

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous?**

** Désolée mais sachant qu'Arthur est roi, il fallait bien se "débarrasser" de Gwen pour faire de la place. ^^ **


	3. Chapitre 2

**... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la grammaire, la conjugaison, autant vous dire qu'il ne faut jamais que je devienne professeur de français. Puis je ne travaille pas le WE *rien à voir***

** Oh non, Ishawyad et , je ne le prends pas mal du tout, je vais suivre vos conseils. Merci pour ces remarques, je ne m'en serais surement pas rendu compte seule.**

**Merci aussi à tarmapotter, hipiu , Ishawyad, caradya, Marjo76, Saroura 92 et annadriya pour leurs reviews**

**Viens nous rejoindre vers le côté obscur de la force, on a des Cookies. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Merlin.**

* * *

_"Nul ne peut atteindre l'aube sans passer le chemin de la nuit."_

_Gibran Khalil Gibran._

Trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis sa fuite, Merlin marchait droit devant sans but précis dans la forêt. Il ignorait où aller, il ne voulait pas rejoindre sa mère car c'est surement le premier endroit où Arthur irait chercher mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur de la décevoir...

Il continua son chemin, la tête baissée et le ventre vide. Il n'avait rien pris avec lui, aucune fourniture, aucune nourriture, il mangeait quand il trouvait quelque chose de comestible. _Arthur avait raison, j__e suis vraiment idiot._ Il était épuisé et affaibli. Le jeune sorcier savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps en continuant ainsi.

Merlin était nauséeux et sa tête tournait. Il s'adossa à un vieux chêne et soupira bruyamment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rejoindre sa mère, c'est peut-être sa dernière chance de s'en sortir. Mais il se sentait vraiment mal. _Je dois le faire!_ Il releva la tête et se remit en route en direction d'Ealdor...

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi. Hunith était sortie faire une promenade dans le village. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et les jeunes enfants du village couraient dans tout les sens et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de Will et Merlin. Elle était nostalgique de cette époque où ils grimpaient aux arbres et faisaient des farces aux autres habitants du village. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait toujours désapprouvé leurs farces, elle trouvait ça amusant même si elle ne le montrait pas. Son fils n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sa magie pour en faire!

Soudain, tout le monde se tut et regarda derrière elle. Hunith se retourna et fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit: Merlin, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son corps frêle tremblait, ses cheveux de jais collaient à son front, ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue et son teint plus maladif que jamais.

-Mon dieu, Merlin!

Il tomba au sol, elle courut vers lui et s'agenouilla. Les gens se réunissaient autour d'eux, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Elle passa son bras sous le sien et l'aida à se relever. Inquiète, elle rentra le plus rapidement possible à la maison et le posa sur son lit.

-Que s'est-il passé? murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle mit le reste de son ragoût de midi dans un bol et le mit à la portée de son fils. Merlin s'était déjà assoupit mais au cas où il se réveillerait, il pourra manger et il en avait vraiment besoin. Elle resta à son chevet, il était vraiment en piteux état.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête. Tellement mal qu'il aurait juré que quelqu'un l'avait assommé. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda sa mère, endormie à ses côtés, lui tenant fermement la main. Alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir, cette dernière lui saute au cou. Dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme mais il lui rendit la pareille.

-Oh mon garçon, si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur! Pleura-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule en resserrant son étreinte.

-Maman... Il pouvait à peine respirer à ce moment là, tu me fais mal...

Elle desserra son emprise et recula doucement, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Elle se sentait si coupable, elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Dis moi, que s'est-il passé? Il détourna son regard, Ils ont découvert, c'est ça? Il ne répondit pas.

Hunith soupira et le serre de nouveau dans ses bras, Merlin tremblait et elle sentait qu'il était proche des larmes. Le voir si vulnérable la rendait vraiment mal. _Je n'aurais jamais dû l'envoyer là bas._ Elle se leva, pris le bol de ragoût et le lui donna. Il se jette dessus, affamé.

Pendant qu'il était en train de manger, un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Hunith se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarde son fils une dernière fois puis l'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Hunith, comment allez vous?

-Hélène! Entrez donc, ne restez pas ici. Elle avait confiance en elle mais si elle avait découvert la magie de son fils, comment réagirait-elle. Hélène leva un sourcil mais resta souriante. Elle habitait ici depuis deux mois et Hunith l'avait toujours aidée, elle la trouvait charmante, bien élevée et la considérait comme une amie.

Merlin était soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. C'était une grande femme au cheveux blonds et aux grand yeux noisettes. Son allure était noble mais elle avait l'air plus âgée que sa mère. De fines rides étaient sur son front et un sourire bienveillant ornait son visage. Pourtant, malgré son apparence, qeulque chose clochait chez elle...

-Bonjour, Elle fit un signe à Merlin, vous êtes tombé dans les pommes devant chez moi hier, non? Il haussa les épaules ne se souvenant que vaguement de cela.

-Voici mon fils, Merlin... Ils avaient déjà décidé de ne pas se quitter des yeux ...Merlin, Hélène.

Hunith se sentait mal à l'aise. Les deux se dévisageaient pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardèrent bouche bée.

Hélène ressentait quelque chose d'étrange émanant de lui... de la magie. Une puissante magie, jamais elle n'avait ressentie quelque chose d'aussi fort auparavant. Puis elle eu un déclic, une magie aussi puissante ne peut être que lui, _Emrys... C'est Emrys! _Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le fils de son amie était Emrys? Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit... Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il serait plus âgé que ça.

Merlin lui savait qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Il avait senti une présence magique. _C'est elle._ Il fronça les sourcils, chercherait-elle à les nuire elle aussi? Ils gardèrent le contact visuel. Soudain, il l'entendit parler dans son esprit, _Emrys... C'est Emrys! _Il était choqué... Et apparemment, elle aussi... Comment le savait-elle? Que fait-elle ici?

-Vous... vous êtes un druide? Lâcha-il surpris, sans faire attention.

-Oui et vous êtes...Oh! Je ne peux pas le croire! Et là, elle se mit à rire et son sourire refaisait son apparition.

-Que faites vous ici? Pourquoi vous ne vivez pas dans un camp avec les autres druides?

-Je suis partie, je voulais être libre à nouveau. Et vous, que faites vous en dehors de Camelot?

-J'ai échoué, mon destin est fini...

-Non, ce n'est que le commencement. Elle élargit son sourire, et s'inclina. Hunith, Em...Merlin, ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Et partit laissant Hunith complètement perdue.

Elle se retourna vers Merlin, elle n'avait rien compris à leur échange. Hélène un druide? Et un destin? Quel destin? Alors qu'elle allait le bombarder de question, Merlin la coupe juste avant qu'elle puisse commencer.

-Non, maman, ne dit rien. Je ne pourrait pas répondre à la moitié de tes questions, je ne comprends pas... Ce n'est que le commencement... _Ça va être encore plus dur, c'est ça? _Il ne voulait plus continuer, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Beaucoup de personnes croyaient en son destin mais il lui manquait le plus important il ne croyait pas en lui-même.

-Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un te connaisse mieux que moi! Elle soupira... _Il ne me fait pas confiance..._Il ne dirait rien de toute façon. Comment va Gaïus?

Ils se remirent à parler sans voir le temps qui passait, Merlin avait presque oublié l'incident et raconta ce qu'il avait vécu non sans fierté et nostalgie. C'était cela pendant des heures. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever Arthur de sa tête, tout les bons moments qu'ils ont vécu, tout ce qu'ils ont surmonter ensemble... Deux faces d'une même pièce. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit ici, il aurait aimé revenir en arrière, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui... _Non! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul!_ Il a évité de parler de son père pour ne pas la faire souffrir et alla se coucher avant d'arriver au sujet qui fâche.

Hunith était comblée de le revoir lui et son sourire maladroit qu'elle aimait tant. Elle remarqua qu'il parlait beaucoup d'Arthur, qu'il était fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu, qu'il tenait vraiment à lui mais aussi qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas la vérité mais au moins elle savait qui en était la cause.

-Maman? Puis-je envoyer une lettre à Gaïus?

-Vas-y, je demanderais à notre voisin de l'envoyer, il part demain pour Camelot.

Il pris la plume et commença à écrire sur le vieux parchemin...

* * *

La nuit, il ne cessait de penser à Arthur. Il se rappelait sans arrêt de la haine dans ses yeux, de ces mots qu'il criait et qui lui montraient clairement qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'il ne représentait plus rien pour lui. C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Une cicatrice indélébile et douloureuse que même le temps ne pourra guérir.

Il avait imaginé plusieurs fois la réaction d'Arthur, il espérait qu'il comprendrait. Certaines fois, ils imaginait finir sur le bûcher. Jamais il n'aurait voulu être bannit, même si il serait au moins resté en vie, il avait appris à vivre à Camelot et ils ne voulait pas laisser ses amis et vivre sans Arthur. Il n'était pas un lâche. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait... Maintenant, il savais qu'il n'allait plus le revoir et qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de lui faire face, même si il le voyait ailleurs que dans son royaume. Pourtant, il donnerait cent fois sa vie pour lui malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu la foi en_ leur_ destin. Il ne se comprenait plus lui même.

Il fallait tourner la page, l'oublier et cacher son désarroi. Sa mère était tout ce qui comptait à présent. Sans nul doute, cela sera difficile mais nécessaire pour _évoluer*._

Merlin se leva le lendemain, pas encore tout à fait réveillé mais suffisamment pour ne pas s'entraver dans n'importe quoi.

-Maman?

Elle se retourne et lui, il souriait à pleine dents. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle savait que c'était un vrai sourire, un sourire plein d'espoir et d'avenir. _Pour un nouveau départ._

* * *

**Alors, alors?**

***: à chaque fois que je lit ça, j'ai l'impression que je parle d'un pokémon. (◦'⌣'◦)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**... Je ne me suis pas relue, j'ai pas eu trop l'occasion d'écrire cette semaine et c'est peut-être pareil la semaine qui suit. Plus ça va, plus mes chapitres sont longs :3 J'ai essayé d'accéléré un petit peu l'histoire pour ce chapitre, si vous avez l'impression que ça va trop vite ou quelque chose comme ça dites-le moi ^^**

**Merci à tarmapotter, annadriya, KinnVyr, cassiwright, Darkazu et Marjo76 pour leurs reviews et à la semaine prochaine (normalement)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: prise de conscience.**

* * *

Arthur n'en pouvait plus, il allait devenir fou. Tout le monde croyait qu'il avait perdu la boule... Et peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas totalement tort. On le respectait pour son titre, pas pour l'homme qu'il est à l'intérieur. Personne ne le critiquait quand il faisait une erreur, lui parlait en toute franchise ou osait l'appeler une tête de cuillière pour le taquiner. Personne ne pouvait remplacer la personne qui a pris une si grande place dans sa vie. La plus importante car, sans lui à ses côtés, il serait resté qu'un roi condescendant et égoïste. Mais il avait changé grâce à lui, son entourage et lui même le savaient, il était devenu plus proche de son peuple, prêt à défendre sa cité sans arrière-pensées et à écouter son entourage. Il a toujours été là, quand son père a été décédé, quand ceux qu'il aimait les avaient trahis.

Cependant, il était seul aujourd'hui, personne n'arriverait à le soutenir, personne n'arrive à soutenir un coeur brisé... Depuis quelque jours, sans raison, il jetait des objets dans tout les sens et criait, coeur et âme, rien que pour réduire sa peine... Au loin, on pouvait entendre les vases se briser en mille morceau, le bois frapper violemment les murs de la chambre royale ou encore le bruit sourd des métaux résonnant dans tout le château suivi d'un hurlement de souffrance, le roi était à l'agonie... A toute heure, de nuit comme de jour, on pouvait entendre ce vacarme, les cris du coeur d'Arthur, se manifester. Tout le monde en était témoin.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de faire une crise, sa respiration toujours saccadée, il fit les cents pas autour de ses appartements jusqu'au moment où il se précipita hors de ses chambre faisant claquer furieusement les portes contre les murs du château. Il ne faisait pas attention où ses pieds le menaient. Il marchait inconsciemment d'un pas vif et déterminé vers le cabinet du médecin de la cour. Il déboula dans la salle et s'arrêta quasi instantanément, en plein milieu de la salle, lorsqu'il se rendit compte l'endroit où il était arrivé. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table et baissa la tête. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?_ Arthur connaissait déjà la réponse mais préféra l'ignorer complètement. Il soupira, se calma puis regarda autour... il n'y avait personne.

Une seule chose attira son attention... une lettre posée sur la table, déjà ouverte avec _Gaïus _ écrit dessus. Il reconnaissait l'écriture, il l'avait déjà vu quelque par... sur ses discours... sur des listes... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait écrit ses discours, une seule... _Merlin. _Hésitant à la lire, il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis revérifia de nouveau si quelqu'un approchait. Il se rua dessus, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de ne pas y toucher.

_Cher Gaïus,_

_Vous avez été toujours là pour moi. Vous représentez le père que je n'ai jamais eu? Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit adieu mais je ne pouvais faire face à personne._

_Aujourd'hui, je suis avec ma mère à Ealdor, du moins pour le moment. Nous allons bien tout les deux. En fait, j'aimerais que vous dites à Arthur que jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal._

_Je ne reviendrais sûrement jamais à Camelot non seulement parce que je suis bannit mais aussi parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de le revoir. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour essayer de tous vous protéger, je donnerais ma vie pour sauver le royaume, son souverain et son peuple. Je ne suis pas un lâche, Gaïus.  
_

_J'espère que Gwen , Lancelot et les autres chevaliers vont bien. Vous me manquez énormément et je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

_P.S.: Veillez sur Arthur comme vous l'avez fait pour moi, il en a besoin._

_Merlin._

...

* * *

Il l'avait bannit, menacer à mort, traiter comme un moins que rien, pourtant voulait se sacrifier, pour lui! Il savait que Merlin était loyal mais pas jusqu'à donner sa vie après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Observant le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il vit l'encre délayée à la fin de son nom. _Il a pleuré... _Il se sentit coupable, c'était de sa faute de toute façon. Il l'avait vu pleurer trois fois dans sa vie.

_... Quand William est mort, devant ses yeux..._

_... Pas longtemps après l'attaque du Bastet, il était rentré au château, revenant de la forêt en sanglotant. Mais il ignorait toujours pourquoi._

_... Lorsque Balinor est décédé, ils se connaissaient à peine pourtant la paire s'entendait bien, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça..._

Maintenant c'était à son tour de pleurer, de se lamenter sur son sort. Sa vie n'avait plus vraiment d'importance sans lui à ses côtés, il ne pouvait plus être le roi qu'il était devenu sans Merlin. Il avait besoin de lui, même si il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

* * *

Arthur s'était retrouvé devant la chambre de Merlin. Il voulait y aller, trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider à le connaître. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas. C'était le désordre, son linge traînait au sol, son lit était défait. Une statuette de dragon était posée sur son chevet... Et un énorme ouvrage jonchait sur le plancher, sous son lit. Arthur tendit le bras pour l'attraper et le mit sur le lit. La couverture était en cuir, il avait l'air très ancien. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il ne vit que des inscriptions. Des inscriptions magiques. C'est là où il se rendit compte à quel point son ancien valet était inconscient, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne rien trouver de magique dans cette chambre!

Il tourna les page une par une, totalement impressionner par les illustrations et la calligraphie dans chaque page. D'un geste fluide et agile, il en dessinait les contours du bout de son doigt. Sans cesser de penser à Merlin. Cela dura plus de deux heures...

Lorsqu'il eut fini l'ouvrage, il le reposa où il l'avait trouvé, sous le lit. Il ramassa un drap qu'il venait de faire tomber tout cela pour retrouver en dessous le fameux foulard bleu. Arthur le pris et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit. Plus il regardait le foulard, plus il voyait flou à causes des larmes qui se formèrent. Son coeur se serrait, de plus en plus fort. Il mit sa tête dans le tissus et en huma l'odeur. Il sentait le pin, les épices et la lavande...

Le temps passait mais il ne le remarquait pas. Tout ce qui comptait était entre ses mains. Il s'y accrochait désespérément tel une bouée de sauvetage, une dernière chance de se sauver de la noyade. Il s'endormit dans le lit serrant instinctivement le foulard bleu contre son torse...

* * *

Lancelot venait de perdre son meilleur ami. C'est grâce à lui qu'il est devenu chevalier. Il était lui aussi présent quand Merlin a utilisé ses pouvoirs devant tout le monde. Il était là... mais il ne pouvait pas réagir. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil concerné vers Merlin et ce dernier secoua la tête._ Ne fait rien Lance, laisse tomber. _La voix de Merlin raisonnait dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'il pu faire était de regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. En espérant que le roi ne réagirais pas comme un imbécile prétentieux, qu'il se rendrait enfin compte de l'importance de Merlin. Mais non... Lorsque le roi avait commencé à lui hurler des reproche, il les regardait stupéfait, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs mais surement pas pour la même raison. Il aurait voulu défendre Merlin, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il l'en empêchait.

-Lancelot?

Cette voix, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. _Guenièvre. _Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle lui faisait tout oublier. Il l'aimait, elle, et personne d'autre mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Son affection appartenait à Arthur, non à lui.

C'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ignorait que cet amour était réciproque et fort. Guenièvre avait de l'espoir dans leur avenir. Elle n'était plus avec le roi. Elle était libre de choisir Lancelot, celui qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Même si elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle aimait Arthur, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lancelot. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Oui, ma dame?

-Je ne suis plus une dame. Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Vous n'êtes plus une dame? Il était perdu, elle était bien mariée au roi, non?

-Arthur m'a quittée, et je croit qu'il a bien fait. Avant que Lancelot puisse répondre, elle posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis se retira. Ils se regardèrent intensément, droits dans les yeux, et Lancelot lui rendit son baiser, avec plus d'ardeur, plus de passion et d'_amour_.

-J'avais rêvé de ça depuis si longtemps. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, Lancelot, moi aussi...

* * *

Alors qu'il rentrait de la cueillette, la porte de son cabinet était déjà ouverte. Il rentra, suspicieux, dans la pièce, cherchant le moindre indice ou le moindre objet volé. Des ronflements se faisaient entendre dans la chambre de Merlin. Tout ce que pouvait dire Gaïus, c'est que ce n'était pas Merlin. _Il ne ronfle pas! Enfin, à ce que je sache... _Le médecin leva son fameux sourcil puis ouvrit lentement la porte, il vit le blond sur le lit de son protégé, recroqueviller sur lui même, murmurant quelque chose durant son sommeil.

Il s'approcha d'Arthur et lui secoua gentiment les épaules. Ce dernier mit du temps avant de réagir. Il se mit légèrement à grogner avant de mieux se blottir dans les draps._  
_

-Mer_lin_... laisse moi tranquille... Grommela-t-il encore endormi.

-Ce n'est pas Merlin, sire.

Il se redressa quasi-instantanément, il était dans le lit de son ancien valet, dont il avait eu des rêves... étranges, et surtout devant Gaïus en ignorant depuis combien de temps celui-ci le regardait. Il était mal à l'aise, il avait juste à espérer qu'il garderait ça pour lui.

-Vous allez bien? Demanda le vieil homme, suspicieux de la réaction du jeune roi.

-Euh... Oui, j'imagine que je vais bien...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi?_ Il retourna dans ses chambres le plus vite possible ignorant que le foulard bleu de Merlin était accroché fermement à sa poignée.

* * *

Lancelot et Gwen erraient dans les couloirs du château, main dans la main, se regardant tendrement droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisèrent Arthur. Il avait l'air choqué, ses yeux et sa bouche grands ouverts.

-Arthur? Il les ignora complètement et continua son chemin. Ils décidèrent de le suivre. Le roi ouvrit brutalement la porte, traversa la salle et s'assit contre le mur froid de ses appartements.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Je ne peux pas... Murmura-t-il désespérément, en essayant de se convaincre.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi? Tenta-t-elle, Arthur...

-Je ne peux pas aimer Merlin! Cria-t-il dans toute la pièce, les laissant bouche bée. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que non seulement il y avait du monde mais aussi qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment.

-Ne le dites à personnes, compris? Arthur les foudroya du regard, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter et hochèrent la tête.

-Permettez moi monseigneur, commença Lancelot, peut -être qu'on devrait essayer de le faire revenir?

-Les lois interdisent à tous ceux qui pratique la magie de vivre à Camelot... Vous croyez que la magie peut être utilisé pour le bien?

-Elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie.

-Moi aussi.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, vous irez demander aux écuyers de préparer les chevaux pour demain soir. Guenièvre, va voir Gaïus et Geoffrey de Mounmouth et tu leur dit de venir à la salle du trône dans une heure. Lancelot, vous allez prévenir les chevaliers et vous nous rejoindrez ensuite, c'est d'accord?

-Oui.

* * *

**Fin, non je déconne! **

**Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il est 02:14 du mat'... Non, ça n'intéresse personne? :3 **


	5. Chapitre 4

***sifflote* Tada! C'est bientôt les vacances! Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**** Ouai j'en ai mis un, un Jeudi. Vous allez vous dire:" Cool de plus en plus tôt", et bien non. C'est juste une coïncidence. Et je ne prévois en rien quand je les mets en ligne. J'avais pas envie d'attendre avant d'en mettre. ^^**

******Merci à tarmapotter, KynnVyr, annadriya et Marjo76 pour leurs avis sur le dernier chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Retour de la magie.**

* * *

Gaïus, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Goeffrey, Elyan, Perceval,Léon et Gauvain qui ne parlait plus depuis que son meilleur ami est parti, arrivaient dans la salle du trône. Arthur, déjà là depuis plus d'une heure, était un peu stressé. Et si les choses dégénères?

-J'ai pris un décision capitale pour l'avenir de Camelot, mais avant d'annoncer tout cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour rassembler dans la cour tout les paysans, mendiants, marchands, voyageurs et nobles avant le coucher du soleil. Vous êtes rejetés." Il fit signe de la main pour affirmer ses dernières paroles.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, il imaginait toutes les possibilités de réaction de son peuples. Comment allaient-ils se comporter? Allaient-ils s'en réjouir? Peut-être pas... Allaient-ils se révolter? Probablement. Allaient-ils être choqué? Sans aucun doute. Ou allaient-il le laisser tomber? C'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

Tant d'autres questions restèrent sans réponse, le laissant encore plus nerveux. Mais il se souvenu qu'il faisait ça pour une seule et bonne raison, Merlin. Et là toute son appréhension s'évanouirent rien qu'à cette pensée.

* * *

-J'annonce l'abolition de la loi contre la magie, tout les sorciers et créature magique pacifique seront acceptés dans le royaume et protégé comme le reste des habitants de Camelot. Dès aujourd'hui, ce royaume sera un royaume de paix et de prospérité entre nos deux peuples. "

Un grand silence suivit. Arthur avait peur, de toutes les réactions qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'aurais pas penser à cela. Il croyait que son peuple était totalement indifférent et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

Geoffrey de Mounmouth essayait de trouver le moindre signe de plaisanterie sur le visage de leur souverain. Mais non, il était bel et bien sérieux et déterminé sur le sujet. C'était un acte complètement inconscient surtout quand la moitié des sorciers cherchent à se venger.

Quant à Gaïus, il était soulagé, il allait enfin pouvoir soigner ses patients avec la magie sans devoir se cacher et il espérait que quand Merlin sera au courant de cela, il reviendrait... mais il avait été bannit... sous peine de mort. Il prendrait soin d'Arthur jusqu'au retour du jeune homme.

-Vive le Roi Arthur, Vive le Roi Arthur!" Un cri de joie déchira la salle. Un homme avait son poing en l'air puis une femme au bout de l'assemblée le rejoignit. "Vive le Roi!" Une, deux, puis une dizaines de personnes les accompagnaient jusqu'à ce qu'une ovation générale se produisit.

-Nous sommes libres!" Un grand oiseau sortit de nul part. Il rassemblait à un aigle. Il volait au dessus de la foule et celui-ci était si lumineux, si grand et majestueux que n'importe qui serait fasciné par la vue de cet "animal". Une créature magnifique, voir célèste, et magique qui faisait le tour de la cour laissant derrière lui une lueur bleu qui se transformait en poudre de saphir flottant au dessus du royaume. Le roi lui-même fut émerveillé par ce spectacle. La profondeur de ce bleu lui faisait penser au yeux de Merlin. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse les voir à cet instant... Il se demandait comment il aurait pu haïr quelque chose d'aussi beau que la magie... et aussi pourquoi il y en avait autant à Camelot...

* * *

-Merlin, Merlin!"

L'intéressé se retourna et vit Hélène courir vers lui avec le même grand sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Il avait confiance en cette femme avec sa magie et il avait appris certains sors qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni utilisé auparavant grâce à elle.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle! La magie est de retour à Camelot!"

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne savait pas si il devait en être heureux ou en colère. Il aurait cru qu'Arthur serait plus sévère, plus strict envers la magie après avoir été trahi par Morgane et lui... Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle continua:

-Je vais aller rejoindre ma fille, je serais si heureuse de la revoir et de fêter cet évènement avec elle! D'ailleur je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

-Votre fille? Vous ne m'avez jamais parler d'elle.

-Oui effectivement, elle s'appelle Iresia, une bonne fille et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'espère qu'elle va bien, en tout cas!"

Merlin blanchit, ça ne pouvait pas être elle...?

-Quel est son nom de famille?"

Le sourire de la druide s'effaça, elle était inquiète maintenant vu la réaction de son ami puis c'était une question assez étrange tout de même...

-Iresia Cardin, tu la connais?"

Il ne su quoi répondre, il était paralysé et effrayé. Il avait tué sa fille. Une si bonne femme avait perdu sa fille et l'ignorait et c'était de sa faute! A ce moment là, il se prenait pour un monstre. Elle ne méritait pas de l'apprendre comme ça et elle aussi le détestera. Et il ne voulait pas ça.

-Je suis désolé..." Il se retourna et partit en courant, totalement paniqué.

-Attends, non! Que lui est-il arrivé? Merlin, je t'en pris!"

Elle s'attendait au pire à présent.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans le foyer d'Hunith, elle aperçue que cette dernière était absente. La seule chose qu'elle entendit était les sanglots de Merlin, assis sur le sol, la tête dans les bras.

Elle se posta devant lui et posa un main sur chaque joue le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je vous en pris, ne me haïssez pas!" Sa voie se brisa. "Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un d'autre..."

-Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé?" Répéta-t-elle du même ton. Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter et le fait que son ami a l'air impliqué n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

-Elle... elle voulait tuer... Arthur... je n'ai pas eu le choix!

Une fille comme elle n'aurait jamais cela, jamais, pensait-elle. Elle redoutait ce qu'il allait dire car elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'est Emrys après tout, c'est son devoir de protéger le roi de Camelot quoi qu'il en coûte. C'est écrit depuis des siècles maintenant.

-J-je l'ai..." Il déglutit difficilement. " Je l'ai tuée, j'ai tué votre fille Hélène."

Il se remit à pleurer, la tête de nouveau dans ses bras. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, le frappe ou se venge. Il se serait laissé faire de toute façon, selon lui, il le méritait. Mais rien, aucun coup, aucune crise. Au lieu de cela, elle le pris dans les bras.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela?" Chuchotait-elle plus à elle-même qu'à lui. "Elle était si gentille et elle croyait en votre destiné" Elle se retourna vers Merlin. " Tu as fait le bon choix mon grand..."

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas?

-Non, elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Tu as déjà tant perdu, et ce n'est pas en me vengeant que je la ramenerait à la vie."

-Merci."

-Pourquoi?"

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber."

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire mais quelques larmes coulaient malgré tout. Quelques larmes qu'elle enleva d'un revers de la main.

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait était que la mort d'Iresia ne soit pas en vain et qu'Arthur ne mourra pas de sitôt. La magie était libre maintenant, les autres sorciers ne devraient pas se venger._ J'espère que tu vas bien Arthur._

-Bon, on continue nos leçons?" Et elle posa le livre devant eux.

* * *

Arthur croyait rêvé, il avait entendu la voix de Merlin dans sa tête mais ça devait être son imagination. Il alla se coucher, pressé de partir le retrouver ou au moins le voir une dernière fois. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour le moment était de fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla et se prépara sans l'aide d'aucun serviteur. Lancelot et Gwen étaient déjà prêt à partir et avaient préparé le cheval d'Arthur. Mais le roi passa voir Léon, le chevalier le plus fidèle et le plus adepte à prendre sa place durant son absence.

-Léon, Camelot aura besoin d'un souverain durant mon absence et j'ignore encore quand je pourrais revenir. J'ai penser que vous pourriez me remplacer." Léon hésita un moment, et si il n'était pas à la hauteur?

-Oui, sire.

-Par contre je ne veux pas que vous changez les lois. Protégez le royaume, en tant que souverain, c'est tout ce que je demande." Il le connaissait bien, il n'allait pas abuser de son pouvoir.

-Je le promets."

Et Arthur partit soulagé. Léon tiendrais ses promesses. Et il le savais. Si quelque chose lui arrive, Camelot sera entre de bonne main.

* * *

Une fois cette entrevue terminé, il alla les rejoindre. Lancelot se demandait pourquoi il avait pris autant de temps mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas déranger le roi.

-Êtes-vous prêt,sire?" Demanda Guenièvre.

Arthur monta sur son cheval regarda les deux tourtereaux. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Les choses allait commencer à s'améliorer. Sans aucun doute.

-Oui, je le suis."

Et il partit au galop, suivi de ses deux compagnons et ignorant totalement les villageois qui le regardaient partir de si bonne heure.

* * *

**Ça**** vous a plu? Allez, je m'en vais!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**C'est bientôt l'arrêt des notes! Yupi ^^ J'ai fait un peu de jogging mercredi, malgré le fait que je ne suis pas une grande sportive, c'est plutôt bien en fait. Sauf quand je rentre à la maison et que je commence à avoir une toux pas possible qui dure jusqu'au lendemain! Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'épisode "Guili" en VF Mais j'ai l'impression que Merlin, il a la voix de Malcom et Guili, la voix de... Reese X) Peut-être que j'ai des hallucinations...**

**Un grand merci à: tarmapotter, Florette, saroura92, KynnVyr, , Marjo76, cassiewright et Juju pour leurs reviews. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous répondre ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Retrouvailles Indésirables Partie 1**

* * *

Le voyage était long, pénible mais tout ce que pensait Arthur c'est qu'il en valait la peine. Le revoir, juste le revoir, c'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Lancelot et Gwen savaient ce qu'il pensait, autant dire qu'il n'était pas très discret. Chaque nuit, ils l'entendaient marmonner le nom de Merlin durant son sommeil. Même certaines fois, il le murmurait inconsciemment lorsqu'ils étaient sur la route.

C'est alors, au bout de trois jours, qu'il arrivèrent sur la colline qui surplombait Ealdor. Le soleil était à son zénith et les habitants du petit village étaient quasiment tous sortis. On pouvait en voir certains travailler dans les champs, avec les animaux ou encore faire d'autres taches particulières. Mais d'ici, personne ne ressemblait à Merlin. On ne voyait personne avec une chemise bleu et un foulard rouge. Et cela ne plaisait guère à Arthur.

Ils avancèrent vers le village mais aucun des villageois les a remarqués. Ils y entrèrent quittant leur cheveux pour se fondre parmi les habitants. Certains les ne les avaient pas vus, d'autres les avaient reconnus mais ils ne disaient rien et c'était mieux ainsi.

Arrivés près de la maison d'Hunith et Merlin, Arthur attacha son cheval à la barrière la plus proche. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent et le rejoignirent.

Juste le revoir, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Hunith était chez elle, comme d'habitude, en train de ranger ce qui traîne. La vie reprenait peu à peu son cours. C'était, à quelque choses près, le même train de vie qu'ils avaient avant que son fils aille vivre à Camelot.

Elle avait Hélène qui l'aidait maintenant. Son amie connaissait le secret de son fils et elle pouvait lui parler librement, car elle la comprenait mieux que quiconque. C'était peut-être la meilleure amie qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Alors, qu'elles parlaient de tout et de rien et qu'elles rigolaient ensembles. Un coup à la porte surprit les deux femmes.

-Merlin? "Demanda Hunith, pourtant,ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de frapper aux portes.

-Non."

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix, elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qui en était la source, elle claqua la porte laissant, derrière elle, des visiteurs assez choqués.

-Qui est-ce? "Hélène la regarda intriguée et inquiète par son comportement. Surtout que ce n'était pas la réaction type qu'elle avait lorsque quelqu'un venait chez elle.

-Le roi Arthur." Répondit-elle

Elle avait peur. Que voulait le roi? Elle savait pertinemment que cela avait un rapport avec son fils mais si c'était pour le tuer, qu'ils s'en aillent!

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait envoyé son fils dans les bois et qu'il allait être absent pendant plus de deux heures. Elle respira un grand coup et aborda un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte comme si de rien n'était. Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent enfin.

-Je suis désolée, j'étais juste un peu surprise de vous voir ici.

-Ce n'est rien, nous voulons juste voir Merlin.

-Il n'est pas là. N'est-il pas censé être à Camelot?" Hunith arrivait très bien à jouer la comédie en prenant de faux airs de confusion. Heureusement qu'elle était une très bonne actrice sinon, elle et son fils ne seraient sûrement plus de ce monde car le nombre de fois où les dons de Merlin avaient mis leurs vies en danger étaient bien trop élevé pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Ce sont ses mensonges convainquant qui leur sauvaient la mise. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment héréditaire...

Lancelot et Gwen avaient l'air visiblement déçus mais Arthur ne la croyait pas. Il avait lu cette lettre, il savait qu'il était à Ealdor mais il se dit qu'il allait tourner la situation à son avantage.

-Pourrions-nous rester? J'aimerais vous parler.

-Bien sûr Monseigneur, asseyez-vous." Elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter, non seulement parce que c'était incorrect de renvoyer des personnes qui ont fait tout un voyage pour venir ici mais aussi parce que cela aurait eu l'air suspect.

Arthur essaya alors de rester le plus longtemps possible en discutant avec elle et le temps passait. Des heures s'écoulèrent et Hunith commençait à stresser. Derrière eux, Lancelot, Gwen et Hélène se tenaient debout, sans dire un mot. Hélène savait ce qu'il faisait et de toute façon, il faut bien qu'il arrive à la berner sinon il ne verrait pas Merlin. Lancelot avait aussi sa petite idée, peut-être est-ce pour sous-tirer des informations? Guenièvre ignorait totalement pourquoi le roi restait ici si celui qu'il cherche n'est pas là mais elle resta tout de même, dans les bras de Lancelot.

-Il s'est enfui du royaume depuis un long moment déjà, je pensais qu'il serait avec vous.

-Pourquoi s'est-il enfui?" Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, son fils lui avait raconté après qu'il ait commencé à s'en remettre, cela avait eu comme effets bénéfiques de chasser les vieux démons qui le hantait et les souffrances qu'il avait subi sans que personne ne le soutienne. Elle voulait juste l'entendre de la part de celui qui l'a fait souffrir et voir si Arthur était un honnête homme.

-Il... Il a utilisé la magie pour me sauver la vie, et je crois que j'ai mal réagi...

-Vous croyez?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement "Et comment avez-vous réagi, Sire?"

-Je lui ai fait des reproches et je l'ai bannit... Mais je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant."

La sincérité dans la voix du jeune roi a troublé la maîtresse des lieux. Devait-elle avouer la vérité? Non, elle préfère se restreindre pour le moment. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir! Que cela lui serve de leçon!

Arthur la regardait d'un air suppliant et insistant. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et il était conscient qu'elle savait où Merlin se trouvait.

-Il ne fallait pas le traiter comme un moins que rien! Ce qui est fait, est fait. Si vous auriez prêté un peu d'attention à vos paroles, il ne serait pas parti. Qu'il soit magique ou non n'a pas d'importance, il a un coeur, une âme. Mon fils est quelqu'un de sensible et loyal, ce n'est pas un monstre tel que vous décrivez les personnes comme lui! Maintenant, il est normal que vous subissez les conséquences de vos actes, Monseigneur."

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, se rappelant que c'était à un roi qu'elle parlait, non à un quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à Arthur, il mit la tête entre ses mains. Il regardait la table, repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle avait raison, il n'aura pas dû faire ça. Et c'est alors qu'il devint de plus en plus ronger par le remord.

Lorsque Hunith aperçu Arthur qui commençait à trembler. Elle se dit qu'elle a peut-être été trop loin.

-Je suis désolée, sire...

-Non, je suis désolé, vous avez raison."

Et il éclata en sanglot. Il avait été élevé à cacher ses sentiments. Quand il était enfant, son père le consignait dans ses appartement parce qu'il montrait ses faiblesses devant quelqu'un. Personne n'aurait cru le voir pleurer en public, jusqu'à récemment.

Hunith eu pitié de lui. Elle se leva puis s'installa à ses côtés en le prenant dans ses bras. Arthur, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de contact, fut surpris par cette intervention. Mais il ne bougea pas.

* * *

Merlin avait fini de cueillir les fruits sauvages et de ramasser du bois pour ce soir. Les journées étaient de plus en plus fraîches en approche de l'hiver, il fallait bien quelque chose pour les réchauffer. Il revenait lentement chez lui en admirant le paysage. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, pourtant les enfants jouaient encore dehors. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne vit pas les chevaux d'Arthur, de Gwen et de Lancelot attachées à la barrière proche de la maison.

Il déposa les branches qu'il a ramené devant la porte et ouvrit cette dernière. Il leva la tête. Sa mère avait l'air sous le choc, Hélène restait totalement indifférente et Gwen... Attendez... Gwen, Lancelot et...

-Arthur?"

Le coeur d'Arthur battait la chamade. Il se sentait désarmé et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il retenait son souffle et ne bougea plus ne voulant pas que Merlin le rejette.

Alors que tout le monde se tenait immobile et attendait la réaction de Merlin. Ce dernier explosa de rire.  
Arthur souffla soulagé et les autres les regardaient comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de diffèrent entre les deux protagonistes. Sauf Hélène qui semblait toujours aussi détachée des autres.

Lorsque Merlin se calma, il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes d'hilarité qui venaient de couler et regarda Hélène en souriant.

-Tu m'as fais peur, j'ai vraiment crus que c'était eux! Il faudra que tu m'apprenne à faire cela. C'est génial!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui a fait ça, Merlin," dit-elle d'une voix neutre

Et c'est là qu'il commença à se prendre pour un idiot et à avoir peur. Si c'était vraiment eux, ils ne seraient pas venus ici. Il y a forcément une autre explication.

-Ce sont pas vraiment eux?"

Arthur se leva et s'avança lentement vers lui et Merlin commença à trembler.

-C'est nous..." Dit-il doucement

Aucune réponse ne vint et les yeux de Merlin étaient vitreux. Il avait l'air d'un mort. Un silence insupportable régnait dans la salle.

-Merlin, dit quelque chose je t'en pris."

Merlin commença à reculer dangereusement vers la porte et se retourna pour courir. Arthur essaya de le rattraper mais Hélène le pris par le bras. _Ca recommence._

-N'y allez pas!"

Mais il se débâtit longuement voulant à tout prix le rejoindre... jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, genoux à terre.

-Il me déteste!" Cria-t-il désespérer.

-On ne peut pas détester sa moitié, Arthur. Il va revenir.

-Êtes-vous comme lui?

-Non, il est unique en son genre."

* * *

**A suivre. Mouhahaha :)**

**Pour Juju: je sais mais ça m'arrangeais, sinon Gwen serait triste sans personne avec elle. Je ne suis pas méchante moi :)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Oh... la chance de ma vie o_O Maintenant, il faut que j'apprenne moi-même de l'Allemand en moins de trois jours alors que je n'ai jamais étudier cette langue. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux pas rater une occasion comme celle-là! Mais je ne vous dit pas pourquoi. C'est pas un journal intime non plus. ^^ Bref, souhaitez-moi bonne chance! **

**Merci à KynnVyr, cassiewright, Marjo76, yaone-kami, et Ichawyad pour suivre mon histoire et avoir donné leurs avis. **

**Bon dimanche (et autres jours de la semaine) à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Retrouvailles Indésirables Partie 2**

* * *

-Vous pouvez séjourner ici pour le moment, sire."

Il lui sourit gentiment et hocha la tête. Mais il était bien trop occupé à chercher le moyen de pouvoir faire revenir Merlin sans que ce dernier ne s'en aille, encore une fois. Il l'avait revu, cela lui avait embaumer le coeur sur le coup mais, d'une nature insatisfait, cela ne lui suffit pas. Il voulait plus, le voir sourire et rire avec lui, le tenir dans ses bras. Mais plus le temps passe plus il se dit que cela n'arrivera jamais. Il aurait aimer lui expliquer, lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de le crier haut et fort.

Avant que Merlin s'en aille de Camelot, il n'avait pas mesurer l'importance de Merlin à ses yeux... à son coeur même. C'est seulement lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte de ce qu'il représente, qu'on se rend compte de sa vrai valeur, mais à ce moment là, il est souvent déjà trop tard... Quand Merlin est parti tout à l'heure, il s'était dit qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se faire pardonner et il le pense encore maintenant. Puis Merlin n'avait pas vraiment de raison pour le faire.

Hunith était encore en colère contre le jeune roi qui avait été la cause du chagrin de son fils. Mais elle ne supportait pas du tout de le voir se lamenter sur son sort. Ce serai plus simple si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, mais il fallait bien qu'un jour il apprenne la vérité d'un façon ou d'une autre. Elle soupira bruyamment en essayant trouver une solution pour arranger tout cela.

Pendant ce temps, Gwen et Lancelot discutaient avec Hélène et ils trouvèrent cette vieille dame qui ne faisait pas son âge plutôt sympathique et sage. Mais un détail avait interpellé Gwen. La réaction d'Hélène durant la courte altercation entre Merlin et Arthur était assez étrange. Elle avait réagit comme si tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était banal. Gwen décida de lui en parler franchement:

-Pourquoi étiez vous si... calme quand Merlin est venu ici? Enfin, je veux dire... je sais qu'il habite là mais je vous regardais, c'était comme si il ne se passait rien.

- Tout était censé se produire. C'est écrit ma chère, depuis des siècles. Gravé dans la pierre et cité par des conteurs depuis des générations et générations."

Les deux tourtereaux la regardèrent confus. Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose d'écrit sur eux? Ces deux imbéciles ne sont même pas capables de s'entendre comme des personnes normales!

-Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des légendes sur eux?" Demanda Guenièvre

-Oui."

Lancelot devint de plus en plus curieux, il voudrait bien les connaitre ces légendes sur Merlin et le roi Arthur. Ce sont ses amis après tout.

-Vous nous les raconterez?

-Oh non Lancelot! Hélas, je ne peux pas. Vous êtes tout les deux bien trop proches des protagonistes puis de toute façon, vous serez les témoins principaux de leurs réussites, de leurs malheurs et surtout de leur ultime défaite."

* * *

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire?

-Non, merci Hunith." Elle s'essaya aux côtés d'Arthur et le pris dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle le voyait anéanti comme ça, elle se sentait obligé de le serrer de contre elle, comme pour Merlin. Décidément, son instinct maternel prenait tout le temps le dessus.

-Dites moi ce qui ne vas pas..." Arthur ne se sentait pas d'humeur à mentir à son hôte. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, comment pouvait-il savoir la réaction d'Hunith? Son père lui avait dit un jour qu'aimer un homme n'était pas naturel, que c'était de la sorcellerie et que c'était interdit. Mais Hunith n'était pas comme son père. Elle était gentille, attentionnée et ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui brûlerait des innocents pour leurs différences.

-Merlin me déteste, mais il me manque. Je veux qu'il me pardonne."Il leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. "Je pense... Je pense que je l'aime." Dire qu'Hunith ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme. Arthur appréhendait grandement le comportement de la mère de celui qu'il aimait. Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il détourna le regard.

Hunith n'avait rien dit, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que lui et Merlin étaient proches, mais pas au point de développer de tels sentiments les uns pour les autres. Bien trop obstacles sociales le séparait de Merlin en ce moment. Son fils ne le détestait pas, il comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais peut-être pas de la même façon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. il ne vous déteste pas," chuchota-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. "loin de là." Après l'avoir serré une dernière fois dans ses bras, elle se leva, prit un vêtement chaud et sortit de la maison alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché. Arthur pensa alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire._ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?_

* * *

Hunith marchait d'un pas vif vers la forêt, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ils s'étaient mis dans un sacré pétrin tout les deux et elle compte bien les sortir de là! Son fils se cachait souvent dans une grotte. A chaque fois qu'un autre enfant l'insultait ou qu'il se fâchait avec son meilleur ami, il s'y nichait à l'intérieur. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais ce endroit le rassurait. Cette grotte était dans la forêt et il l'a découverte avec William quand ils étaient encore gosses. Personne ne pouvait la voir car elle était dissimulé par des broussailles et des rosiers. Mais Hunith savait où elle était, son fils lui avait dit que la grotte se situait à côté du plus grand arbre de la forêt de Cenred. On pouvait le voir à des lieux à la ronde.

A chaque fois qu'un autre enfant l'insultait ou qu'il se fâchait avec son meilleur ami, il s'y nichait à l'intérieur. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais ce endroit le rassurait.

Elle passa sous les broussailles et se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte. Une lumière bleu émanait de l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Jamais elle n'avait vu une lumière si douce, si belle auparavant. A quelque mètres de là gisait Merlin. Couché sur le sol. Il avait l'air inconscient. Hunith avait beau essayé de repousser cette chose qui semblait en avoir l'air la cause, mais la lumière restait près de lui, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Maman, arrête s'il te plaît. C'est ce qu'elle fit instantanément. Merlin, n'était pas mort, n'est-ce pas?

"Que t'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi est-tu allongé par terre?" Dit-elle en regardant intensément la lueur bleuté qui flottait à ses côtés.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas..._

"Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas, tu as l'air mort!" Elle criait pour lui faire comprendre sa peine. La soit-disant lumière que Merlin à créé se mit à sa hauteur. "Je ne veux pas te perdre."

_Je ne suis pas mort, je suis juste en train de surveiller Arthur, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à qui que ce soit._

"Il ne fait de mal à personne, rentre à la maison, je t'en pris."

_Mais il y a Arthur..._

"Parle-lui, il s'en veut terriblement. Il tient à toi Merlin. Il y a aussi Guenièvre et ce jeune homme... Lancelot je crois. Ils sont tes amis! Tu ne peux tout de même pas les abandonner de la sorte!"

_Si il tenait vraiment à moi, il ne m'aurais pas fait ça._

"-Merlin" Mais lumière bleue disparut. Elle décida d'aller chercher de l'aide et de le ramener chez elle.

* * *

Merlin reprit lentement conscience. Il était couché sur le dos, et il était bien au chaud et confortablement installé mais il n'était pas censé être dans un lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hélène, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Athur et Hunith devant lui. Alors qu'il voulu se lever, Hélène le retint et le força à se recoucher et murmura un sort dans son souffle.

-Tu as besoins de repos, tu as utilisé une grande quantité de magie assez puissante. Il faut que tu retrouve tes forces." Il ne voulait pas rester ici, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger de toute façon. Il souffla un grand coup et se laissa tomber sur les draps. Il en avait presque oublié la présence des autres tellement la fatigue le rongeait, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir dormi des heures! Il ne pu s'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Tout le monde quittait peu à peu la salle, il ne restait plus qu'Arthur assis au chevet du lit où Merlin dormait. Il avait l'air si calme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

-Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, Merlin, je veux que tu me pardonne, je veux que tu revienne à Camelot avec nous. J'ai été un idiot prétentieux, tu avais raison. Mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Je veux devenir quelqu'un de meilleur et il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider."

Merlin voulait contester ces dires. Il voulait lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait subit à cause de lui, il voulait qu'il ressente la même douleur que lui. Arthur pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, il n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un "serviteur inutile" comme il le dit si souvent. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, agir ainsi n'aurait été qu'une preuve de lâcheté et la vengeance ne sert qu'à s'attirer des ennuis. Il verra ça à son réveil.

* * *

**Tadam!**

**J'ai pas envie qu'elle se termine l'histoire, j'ai bien envie de jouer encore un peu plus quand même!**  
**Je l'ai terminée à la hâte (oui j'était à la bourre sur mon emploi du temps), j'ai pas trop fait gaffe aux fautes qui accompagnent mon texte...**

**P.S: Merci Florette pour ta review sur mon autre histoire. C'était une histoire courte cependant et je n'ai pas pris longtemps à l'écrire et fallait bien qu'elle colle un peu à la légende. Je suis contente que ça t'as plu. ^^**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonnes vacances!^^ Bon bah voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Un peu tard mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.**

**Merci à KynnVyr, Marjo76 et pour leurs reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Le plan.**

* * *

Morgane était dans sa chaumière, toujours en train de préparer un plan diabolique pour prendre la place d'Arthur qui lui revenait de droit et de sang. Elle avait envoyé un de ses fidèles sbires à Camelot et il devait revenir aujourd'hui. Il fallait quand même évaluer la situation avant de passer à l'action.

Un coup timide à la porte surprit la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle était en train de préparer un poison. Elle chercha sa dague qui était sur une étagère et se cacha derrière la porte. On ne pouvait jamais être sûr de qui il pouvait s'agir, donc par précaution, elle se prépara à se jeter sur l'intrus.

-Entrez." Dit-elle froidement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle pointa la lame vers l'inconnu.

-Dame Morgane?" Elle le tira dans la salle et claqua la porte tout en gardant l'arme blanche sur lui. Ce dernier tomba sur son postérieur. Morgane l'examina attentivement: il portait un long manteau bleu nuit, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était caché par une capuche mais il portait des bottes en cuir qui lui montait jusqu'au genoux.

-Qui êtes-vous?" Il ne répondit pas. Elle se rapprocha de lui tout en gardant la dague en main en cas d'attaque. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit magique, elle préférait être sûre de pouvoir l'abattre avant d'avoir le temps de dire la moindre incantation. Elle enleva ensuite sa capuche. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait, il avait les cheveux blond, les yeux bruns et il avait l'air d'avoir un quinzaine d'années maximum alors que celui qu'elle avait envoyé était le contraire: Il était brun, avait les yeux vert et il avait au moins le double de son âge.

-Je su-suis vo-vôtre messager." Bégaya-t-il, totalement effrayé.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas..." Elle avança tout en rapprochant la lame vers sa gorge. Le jeune homme recula peu à peu.

-L'autre est rester à Camelot, je suis revenu à sa place. J'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous partager." Essaya-t-il de dire tout en gardant son calme. Morgane baissa sa dague mais le regardait toujours méfiant. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi il était resté à Camelot? Elle se remit à préparer sa mixture et pris une cuillère en bois pour la mélanger. Elle se préparait mentalement à créer une stratégie à partir des informations qu'elle allait recevoir.

-Je t'écoute." Elle avait déjà envoyé deux autres personnes avant lui et ce qu'elle a appris d'eux n'était pas vraiment intéressant. Elle attendait le moment propice où la famille royale serait au plus bas, le moment parfait pour passer à l'attaque.

-Ils s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces deux derniers mois" Morgane se retourna vers lui tout en lui faisant signe de continuer. "Il s'est avéré que le valet du roi soit un sorcier."

-Quel était son nom?" Encore un qui a dû passer par le bûcher... Elle se promit silencieusement de le venger comme tout ceux qui ont péris de la main de Pendragon.

-Merlin milady." Elle lâcha l'ustensile en état de choc. Le bruit de la cuillère en bois qui tombait sur le sol retentit dans tout la pièce. Ce n'est pas possible...

-Tu dois te tromper!" Cria-t-elle. Elle se sentait encore plus trahie par Merlin qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant.

-Non, mes sources sont sûres, plusieurs personnes en ont été témoins. Il a même été banni du royaume." Un traitement de faveur... Intéressant... Elle était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas hésité du brûler n'importe qui ayant la moindre magie en lui, il était comme son père de toute façon. Mais il a décidé de ne pas infliger cette punition à son cher Merlin.

-Autre chose?

-Oui le roi a quitté le reine, la loi contre la magie a été abolie et-

-QUOI? Comment ose-t-il..." Un vase se brisa en mille morceau derrière elle alors qu'elle explosait dans un rage folle. Le jeune préféra qu'elle se calme avant d'annoncer les "bonnes nouvelles". Il dû attendre plus d'une demi heure avant qu'elle y arrive.

-... et rongé de remords, le roi est parti à la recherche de son serviteur. C'est sire Léon qui dirige le royaume pendant son absence." _Pour le moment_. Morgane changea sa grimace colérique en petit sourire machiavélique.

-Il faudrait rassembler nos partisans, je crois que j'ai un plan..."

* * *

Merlin avait dormi pendant deux jours d'affilés, et personne n'arrivait à le réveiller. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient durant cette période, il avait réussi à entendre quelques parties de discutions mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait et il n'y avait rien de très intéressant non plus.

Il battit légèrement les paupières. Malgré qu'il soit très engourdit d'être rester coucher de puis un bon moment, il se releva... Personne n'était dans la pièce mais il restait un bol à moitié plein de porridge sur la table. Le porridge était froid mais il était si affamé qu'il n'en pris pas compte. La seule chose qu'il devina à la première bouchée c'est que c'était sa mère qui l'avait préparé et quelque chose lui disait que c'était Arthur qui l'avait laissé ici.

Une fois qu'il eu fini de manger à sa guise, il se mit à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il avait fait trois fois le tour de la maison pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne qui se cache. Il sortit de chez lui et à peine fit-il un pas dehors que la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait. Il avait même l'impression que ses yeux le brûlait. D'un côté, il était resté plus de deux jours dans l'obscurité.

Il avança dans le village, tout le monde avait l'air occupé. Il continue son chemin jusqu'au champ voisin où sa mère et lui travaillaient parfois pour rendre service ou en échange de quelques récoltes... Elle devait certainement se trouvait là bas. Il observa les personnes présentes et vit sa mère, sans surprise, en train de retourner la terre pour la saison froide avec sa houe. Lancelot et Gwen se trouvaient dans les parages, ils aidaient les autres paysans, mais il ne voyait pas Arthur. Il rigole doucement, Arthur, dans un champ? Impossible. Puis qu'est-ce qui ferait ici de toute façon?

-Maman?"

Ayant reconnu la voix de son fils, Hunith se dirigea rapidement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Merlin n'a pas hésité à lui rendre son étreinte.

-Comment vas-tu? Tu vas mieux? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

Il souri doucement, Il avait de la chance d'avoir une vrai mère poule. Hunith était heureuse que son fils soit bel et bien conscient. Elle le serra encore plus fort quitte à l'étrangler.

-C'est bon maman, je vais bien." Elle lâcha son emprise et il prit la houe qu'elle tenait tout en arborant un gigantesque sourire. "Besoin d'aide?"

* * *

Arthur rentrait de la chasse, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Et il n'est pas revenu les mains vides, un gros gibier pendait sur son épaule. Au moins, il ne mangera pas les ragoûts peu plaisant d'Hunith.

C'était étrange pour lui de vivre comme un paysan et de ne pas être traité d'une manière différente que les autres. Il savait que c'était dur et que cela demandait de gros effort pour lui car le mode de vie était totalement différent que celui qu'il avait en tant que roi. Mais il se sentait libre de ne plus avoir toutes ces responsabilités et soulagé de relâcher toute cette pression qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il espère juste que rien de grave se passe à Camelot en attendant.

En approchant de la maison, il entendait ses amis rire. Il souri doucement lorsqu'il entendu celui de Merlin qui se distinguait des autre. Il était si jovial, convivial qu'il aurait voulu être avec eux et rire en leur présence. Il ne voulait pas entrer car il savait que si il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus entendre le rire de Merlin. Il préféra attendre qu'ils se calment avant de les interrompre.

* * *

Merlin, Hunith, Gwen et Lancelot étaient tous assis sur la table. Merlin était prêt à affronter Arthur, il ne voulait plus fuir mais lui parler vraiment. Il était stressé, on ne sait jamais si les choses se passent comme prévu et ça, il en était bien conscient. Hunith, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, commença à parler de l'enfance de Merlin.

-Saviez-vous que Merlin a fait d'énorme bêtises durant son enfance?"

Merlin lui souri et Lancelot devient le plus intéressé de tous.

-Merlin n'était pas le plus sage?" Demanda ironiquement Lancelot faisant rire sa bien aimée et Merlin lui-même. Hunith souri et raconta l'histoire avec le vieux Simon.

-...Et il a crié dans tout le village "Je vous aurais bande de petits chenapans!". Je les voyais courir en rigolant de plus belles et je savais à ce moment là que c'était eux qui avaient fait tout ce boucan!" Hunith se tourna vers son fils et elle fut satisfaite lorsqu'il lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-C'est ce jour là où il a commencé à nous faire la guerre. Il s'est passé autre chose avec lui mais de toute façon je ne risquait pas grand chose, tout le monde croyait qu'il avait perdu la tête!"

Tout le monde explosa de rire. L'atmosphère s'était détendu et même Merlin semblait moins angoissé.

Lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés, ils virent Arthur entrer dans la salle et poser le gibier sur la table, Hunith le salua et le remercia silencieusement. Merlin, quant à lui, fut pris d'une subite haine envers Arthur. Il ne voulait pas exploser de rage devant ses amis et sa mère et ne voulant pas rester ici, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

Plaqué brusquement contre le mur, Arthur faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi faible de sa vie. Il voyait que Merlin était en colère, et il comprenait très bien pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Reviens avec nous." Plaida-t-il. "S'il te plaît."

-Donne-moi une seule raison de revenir!

-Il y a beaucoup de personne à qui tu manques."

-Oh, et peut-être que cela vous suffit pour bouger de vôtre trône?

-Toujours aussi ironique Merlin?" Sa réplique fit sourire Merlin brièvement mais il redevient sérieux instantanément après. Son regard insistant lui montrait qu'il lui fallait autre chose pour le convaincre. Mais il ignorais quoi lui répondre, à part la vérité.

-J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés...

-Pourquoi?

-Je..." _Non, c'est trop tôt._ "Je ne sais pas..." Dit Arthur en baissant la tête. Merlin commença à se sentir un peu coupable voyant son roi totalement dépité en face de lui. Ne pouvant plus lui tenir tête, il le lâcha et Arthur tomba au sol. Merlin se tournait en direction de la maison mais Arthur lui saisi la main.

-Je suis désolé." Merlin leva la tête et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le temps avait l'air suspendu. Merlin se noyait dans les yeux bleu océan d'Arthur. Une sensation agréable se formait dans son estomac. Tous deux ignoraient à quel points ils étaient proches jusqu'à ce que Hunith sorti de la maison.

-Venez manger vous deux!" Merlin et Arthur détournèrent leurs regards et rougirent fortement de leur proximité. Ils espéraient qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

-Moi aussi Arthur." Chuchota Merlin avant d'entrer.

* * *

La nuit tombée, Morgane a réuni tous ceux qui voulaient partir en guerre. Ils étaient en majorité des sorciers, ou des personnes sans pouvoir ayant perdu injustement un de leurs proches à cause d'Uther. Elle se plaça en face de son public et commença son discours.

-Nous allons partir pour Camelot reprendre notre place pour venger nos amis, nos frères disparus. Les Pendragons ne sont que des égoïstes. Si le roi a voulu faire revenir la magie sur ses terres, ce n'est que pour l'utiliser à ses dépends. Maintenant, il faut prendre les choses en mains. Un petit groupe ira à Ealdor s'occuper du Roi et le reste partira avec moi."

Tout le monde leva leurs armes en l'air et criait pour montrer leur accord. Morgane sourit, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se retourna vers son messager.

-Il est temps."

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? A la semaine prochaine en tout cas. ^^**


	9. Chapitre 8

**C'est les VACANCES! **

**Qui n'aime pas ça? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il est un peu différent des autres:) N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a vraiment quelque chose qui vous perturbe dans la lecture du texte.**

**Bref, qui veut du coca?**

**Merci à Florette, KynnVyr, saroura92, à une sympathique inconnue et à Egwene Al' Vere pour leurs reviews :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Le début de la fin.**

* * *

Le feu se propageait dans la ville basse. Les ennemis jetèrent leurs torches dans les étables, dans les marchandises, dans les habitations des paysans qu'ils trouvaient. Du sang impur coulait sur les terres environnantes. Ces monstres n'avaient pas encore réussi à infiltrer la citadelle mais les chevaliers ne savaient pas combien de temps ils pouvaient tenir ainsi. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdu la vie en seulement quelques heures.

La cendre tombait sur les cadavres ensanglantés qui traînaient un peu partout sur le sol. On entendait les cris d'effrois, de rage et les coups d'épées interminables qui s'entrechoquèrent durant le combat dont personne ne voyait la fin. Les pleurs et les prières qui montraient la détresse du peuples ne servirent à rien devant ce massacre.

Sire Léon avait fait rentré le plus de personnes possible dans la citadelle avant de rejoindre les autres chevalier qui repoussaient les envahisseurs. Mais leur nombre baissait constamment. La plupart de ceux avec qui il a vécu étaient déjà morts et ils étaient en infériorité numérique. La seule chose qui pouvait les sauver serait un miracle.

En face, ils arrivaient par hordes de sorciers. Ils étaient plus de dix mille à s'être joint à Morgane. Il y avait tellement d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes à être exécutés sans pitié par ces monstres sans coeur que personne ne se sentait en sécurité entre les murs du château. Tout le monde pensait que quoi qu'il advienne, ils étaient tous condamnés. Personne ne pouvait les sauvés. C'était la fin.

* * *

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur réveilla Arthur. Comme si quelque chose d'imposant était tombé au sol. Mais apparemment personne d'autre à part lui n'avait remarqué cela. Il haussa les sourcils tout en regardant autour de lui. Tous le monde dormait encore profondément pourtant ce bruit n'était pas vraiment le plus discret qu'il existe.

Il entendait des pas derrière la porte. Il pris son épée et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, il se plaqua contre le mur tout en retenant sa respiration. L'intrus entra alors lentement et quand l'inconnu était bien en face de lui, Arthur lui asséna un coup d'épée. Un coup qui fut rapidement bloqué et rendu, blessant l'épaule d'Arthur.

Malgré le bruit assourdissant des épées qui se heurtèrent les unes contre les autres, Merlin, Hunith, Gwen et Lancelot dormirent encore. À croire que rien ne pouvait les réveiller. C'est alors qu'Arthur remarqua quelqu'un d'autre debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main tendu vers eux. Il revint vite sur l'homme qui essayait de l'abattre et voulu se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il le désarma, éloigna l'épée de l'ennemi loin d'eux et lui planta son arme dans l'abdomen. Il retira son épée ruisselante de sang et se précipita vers le sorcier d'une rapidité inimaginable. Il lui enfonça son arme dans la poitrine... Le sang d'un rouge profond coulait lentement au sol. Il en avait déjà la chemise tachée.

En entendant le brouhaha qui venait de l'extérieur, il en déduit qu'ils étaient plusieurs à les attaquer. Arthur sortit et ses craintes se confirmèrent: il en aperçu plus d'une trentaine en train de détruire le village et de battre les villageois. Il devait sauver ces habitants, quoi qu'il en coûte, même si il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul...

* * *

Couché sur le sol, Merlin entendait des cris si lointains qu'ils ne savait pas si ils étaient réels. Il laissa une de ses mains se glisser hors de son manteau qui lui servait de couverture. Le sol était l'air mouillé, gluant même. Il ne sentait que l'odeur du fer. .._ Oh mon dieu... _Le côté sur lequel il a dormi était plein de sang. Du sang qui n'était même pas le sien. Il faillit vomir tellement la quantité de ce liquide visqueux était important sur ses vêtements.

Il se leva en titubant et s'assit sur le banc de table. Il essaya de se calmer et de récupérer une respiration régulière. Il espérait juste que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait vite se réveiller. Soudain, il reconnut la voix d'Arthur qui se détachait parmi tout les cris. Il le rejoignit le plus rapidement qu'il pu.

-Arthur!"

Il le vit, entouré d'ennemi, il se défendait seul. Même si il avait de grandes compétences physique et des années de formations derrière lui, il ne fait pas le poids contre eux. Il le rappela encore une fois mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas. Alors qu'un homme se jetait sur lui, Merlin essaya de le prévenir une dernière fois mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il décida d'agir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ralentit le temps. Il avait appris à contrôler sa magie instinctive et à la manier à volonté grâce à Gaïus. Il se concentra sur tout leurs ennemis et cria une incantation haut et fort. Un lueur bleu sortit de sa main et se dirigea sur eux sans pour autant toucher Arthur. Elle s'enroula autour du cou de chacun d'entre eux et les étrangla tels des serpents. Lorsque son sort se dissipa, les ennemis s'écrasèrent au sol... Et Merlin tomba sur ses genoux... Tout les villageois gardèrent le silence. Une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années s'avança et s'assit devant lui. Elle mit ses mains sur les tempes du jeune sorcier et murmura quelque mots. Ses yeux se tournèrent d'or et Merlin récupéra sa force. _Tu en aura besoin... _Dit-elle dans son esprit.

-Merci." Dit-elle. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hélène... Merlin regarda les gens qui étaient autour de lui pour voir si elle était dans la foule , mais il ne l'a pas vu. Il regarda attentivement la jeune fille... Cette dernière lui donna une pierre blanche. _Fais-en bonne usage._

-Hélène?" Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se lever, de s'éloigner dans la foule. Arthur pris sa place tout de suite.

-Ça va?" Merlin hocha la tête et lui permit de l'aider à se lever. Quand Arthur pris Merlin par le bras, une grande douleur à l'épaule se fit sentir. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son mal mais il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

-Et vous?

-Oui... Oui je vais bien." Mentit-il. Mais Merlin n'était pas aveugle. Il préféra tout de même garder le silence et ne pas risquer de perde leur relation fragile nouvellement acquise. Arthur regarda son ami gravement dans les yeux. "Il faut qu'on rentre à Camelot le plus vite possible."

-Je ne peux pas! Si je reviens, vous savez très bien ce qu'il va se passer. Je vais finir sur le bûche! Vous l'avez dit vous même!

-Ne sois pas idiot! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire du mal? Tu viens de me sauver la vie grâce à la magie! Je t'ai déjà pardonner de m'avoir menti et j'ai compris pourquoi tu m'as rien dit. Pourquoi je chercherais à te faire du mal à nouveau alors que je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour nous?

-Je vous fais confiance avec ma vie Arthur. Je voulais juste être sûr que je ne risquerais rien de vôtre part. Si je peux éviter de mourir de vôtre main, cela m'arrangerais." Arthur souffla et se mit à sourire.

-Bon, tu viens?

-Bien sûr que oui, tête de cuillère!

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que ce mot n'existait pas, Mer_lin_!"

Les habitants qui étaient présents furent non seulement choqués que le gamin étrange avec qui ils ont vécus avait de la magie mais aussi par l'échange entre ces deux hommes. Comment un paysan puisse parler à un roi de la sorte?

Quant aux deux hommes en question, ils rirent aux éclats sans se soucier de ce que pensait les autres. Arthur était heureux que leur relation s'améliore et redevienne à peu près comme avant. Merlin, lui, était plutôt soulagé. Il savait qu'Arthur l'avait pardonné et cela avait enlevé un poids énorme à ses épaules. Alors qu'il rentrèrent chez Hunith, ils virent Hélène qui les attendait.

-Alors Merlin? Tu croyais être le seul à pouvoir changer d'âge?

-C'était vous la petite fille de tout à l'heure?" Demanda Arthur. Elle acquiesça en réponse.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à rentrer? On vous aurez vu si ça vous étiez passer par la porte." Plaisanta Merlin. Elle sourit puis pointa du doigt la pierre blanche qu'elle lui a donné.

-Non, je ne suis pas passée par la porte. J'ai utiliser cela. J'en ai deux, la tienne appartenait à mon fils mais hélas, elle ne lui sert plus." Dit-elle tristement en fixant la pierre avec nostalgie. " Tu as juste à imaginer très fort l'endroit où tu veux aller et tu t'y retrouveras. Allez-y maintenant, vous avez un royaume en péril à sauver."

-Mais les autres?

-Ils sont juste endormis. Et Lancelot et Guenièvre ne veulent pas retourner là-bas. Ils veulent vivre à Ealdor. Si vous étiez moins préoccuper par vos affaires personnelles, vous vous serez rendu compte qu'ils en ont parlé plusieurs fois... Ah! Et je viens avec vous!"

-Vous risqueriez de vous blesser ou pire, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre... Puis on sera au moins deux sorciers contre des milliers. Les druides nous aideront mais ils préfèrent rester cachés et il y a ceux qui se cachent dans Camelot depuis des années qui se joindront à nous." Sur un ton que personne ne pouvait contester, elle prit leurs mains et ils disparurent dans une épaisse fumée noir.

* * *

**Voilà! Ce chapitre est terminé! A la prochaine!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 en route! Oui je vais être méchante. C'est pour me venger du temps vraiment peu appréciable qui s'abat sur nous. On est censé être en été quand même!**

**Merci à Marjo76, KynnVyr, Egwene Al' Vere et saroura92 pour leurs petits reviews.**

**Effectivement, les paris sont lancés! ;) Vous préférez que ça se finisse bien ou mal? *regard diabolique*  
À bientôt!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Avant la bataille.**

* * *

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Hélène, Merlin et Arthur apparurent dans la forêt la plus proche de Camelot. Il faisait sombre et quelques rayons de la lune transperçaient les arbres. Les feuilles qui étaient déjà tombées étaient recouverte d'une fine pellicule blanche. Ils ne se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, mais bel et bien dans le lieu le plus silencieux et le plus calme de tout le royaume.

Merlin avait encore plein de sang frais sur ses vêtements, et le froid qu'il faisait ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner. Arthur, ayant bien évidemment remarqué cela, lui frictionna le bras. Ce qui lui a valu un sourire timide de la part de Merlin.

Ce dernier était non seulement gelé mais aussi triste. Il savait qu'il devrait faire de nouveau face à ses anciens amis, ceux à qui il a menti. Ils ne le traiterons sûrement plus comme un frère. Même si Arthur l'avait pardonné, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas pour les autres. Il soupira discrètement en espérant qu'on veuille bien lui donner une dernière chance.

La neige tombant lentement au sol semblait contraster avec le massacre qui se déroulait derrière ces bois. Les trois amis se regardèrent avant de commencer à marcher. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils marchaient droit devant en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils profitèrent tout les trois du dernier moment de calme et de silence qu'ils pourront avoir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Hélène se promit de retourner à Ealdor plus tard pour expliquer à Hunith et aux deux tourtereaux ce qui s'est réellement passé durant la nuit... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ils dormiront un peu plus longtemps et qu'elle aura assez de temps pour réparer les dégâts... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela, il y a tout un royaume à sauver et un destin à réaliser.

Le jeune roi était à moitié concentré sur la bataille qui l'attend et à moitié concentré sur Merlin. Même si il aurait besoin de son aide, il ferait de tout pour épargner Merlin. Quitte à donner sa vie... La seule chose qu'il ignore c'est que celui qu'il chérit avait prévu de faire le même sacrifice en dernier recours pour lui. Puis si il meurt aujourd'hui, il demandera à Merlin de prendre sa place. Mais si ils périssent tout les deux, il espère que ce sera Lance et Gwen, ils feront un couple royal parfait.

Merlin venait d'avoir une idée. Il y avait trop de risque d'aller attaquer les ennemis sur la terre ferme. Il pris la main d'Arthur et d'Hélène avant de disparaître à nouveau.

* * *

Morgane, si heureuse de commencer à prendre l'avantage, avait réussi à invoquer des monstres. Quoi de mieux pour les achever? Elle regarda ses hommes puis son soit disant messager.

-Besoin d'aide?" Un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur les traits de son visage déformé par la haine. Elle comptait bien se venger de la façon la plus horrible qu'il existe. Son messager hocha la tête et afficha le même sourire qu'elle sur son visage. C'est alors qu'elle sorti ses monstres.

De magnifiques bestioles en putréfaction. Des animaux, des êtres humains ramenés à la vie qui n'ont qu'un seul but: trouver de la chair fraîche. Leurs yeux étaient seulement noirs, vides comme leur âme. Il ne connaissent pas les sentiments et encore moins la pitié. Leurs membres qui étaient déchirés de leur corps étaient indépendants. Et ils pouvaient escalader les murs qui entouraient le château. Leur seul défaut, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas immortels.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tuer ses propres troupes. Rien de mieux qu'un petit enchantement pour pouvoir enfin prendre leur total contrôle. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi puissante et proche de son objectif.

* * *

Hélène se retint de rire lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Arthur rouge de colère. Il se retenait d'exploser de rage.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?" Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Cela ne se voit pas_ sire_? On part en guerre.

-Regarde bien autour de toi et dit moi ce que tu vois.

-Une plaine?" Il essaya garder son calme autant qu'il pouvait mais la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était d'hurler haut et fort que Merlin était un idiot.

-Quel est le problème à ton avis?

-...

-C'est EXACTEMENT ça le problème! On est censé aller à _Camelot_! On est à l'autre bout du royaume! " Arthur hurlait. Hélène n'en pouvait plus, elle ria à en pleurer. Arthur se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Merlin et vit ce dernier sourire.

-Sauf vôtre respect mon seigneur," Dit Hélène lorsqu'elle se calma. " il a bien fait de nous envoyer ici.

-Comment ça?

-Si on aurait courut directement entre les différents tortionnaires qui veulent notre peau, je crois qu'on serait déjà à terre." Merlin hocha la tête et remercia silencieusement son amie. Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il les avait envoyés ici.

-On a pas le choix de faire cela!

-J'ai autre chose en tête, _Monseigneur." _Dit ironiquement Merlin. Arthur lui lança un regard meurtrier mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une sphère bleue lumineuse se créée dans les mains de Merlin. La même qu'il avait vu dans la grotte des années auparavant, la même qui lui avait sauver la vie... Quant à Merlin, il souriait de plus belles, heureux d'avoir enfin réussit à maîtriser cette lumière.

-Merlin..." Sa voix était douce et reluisante d'admiration. Merlin le regarda et il vit une lueur étrange dans les yeux d'Arthur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu plus de contenance et laissa cette bulle de lumière se diriger vers Camelot.

-C'est pour aller prévenir Gaïus de notre arrivée.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille voir Hunith. Je reviendrais plus tard." Merlin acquiesça tandis qu'Arthur n'avait pas l'air de la remarquer.

Le jeune roi n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cette belle et lumineuse sphère qui a jadis hanter ses rêves et maintenant qu'il savait de qui elle venait, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné Merlin. Puis il revint à lui quand elle disparu à l'horizon.

Merlin commença à parler haut et fort dans une voix étonnamment grave. Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et la soudaine assurance que dégageait Merlin à ce moment là le fit tressaillir. Ils ont dû attendre quelque minutes en silence avant qu'un énorme dragon arriva devant eux.

-Merlin.." Chuchota Arthur "Encore un mensonge..." Kilgarrah baissa la tête et regarda le roi, Merlin ne lui avait pas dit. Son dragonnier n'avait pas répondu. Il se baissa permettant à Merlin et Arthur de se mettre sur son dos.

-Faites moi confiance, je vous en pris." Plaida le jeune sorcier. Le roi ne répondit pas mais ils s'installèrent tout de même sur le dragon. Lorsque Kilgarrah se mit à décoller, Arthur sentit un sentiment de liberté l'envahir mais il ne laissa rien paraître à Merlin. Ils allèrent tout droit en direction de Camelot.

* * *

À Ealdor, Hunith ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait une odeur abominable dans la pièce. En s'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle vit un corps allongé au sol devant la porte d'entrée. _Oh mon dieu..._ Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait Gwen qui dormait dans les bras de Lancelot mais son fils était manquant... Et Arthur aussi. Elle posa son pied dans la mare de sang à peine coagulée et commença tout de suite à imaginer le pire, et si le sang sur lequel elle marchait était celui de son fils?

Lorsqu'elle vit un corps sans vie derrière la table, elle s'accroupit à côté de ce dernier. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes et croyant que c'était Merlin, elle se mit à crier de désespoir.

Guenièvre sursauta et alla rejoindre le plus vite possible Hunith en ignorant tout le sang qui avait autour d'elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et regarda le corps devant elle.

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est Merlin..." La voix d'Hunith se brisait lorsqu'elle parlait. Gwen n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais elle préféra vérifier avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna le visage vers elle et elle souffla de soulagement quand elle ne reconnu pas le visage de son meilleur ami.

-Hunith, ce n'est pas lui, calmez-vous..." Elle la balançait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende dans ses bras. Les larmes cessèrent progressivement de tomber et les deux femmes se levèrent. Cependant, deux questions restèrent en suspens: que s'est-il passé et où sont-ils?

La porte s'ouvrit ce qui effraya Hunith et Gwen. Hélène rentra dans la pièce. Voyant les deux femmes debout, elle les pris dans ses bras.

-Ils sont partis à Camelot. Le village à été attaqué il y a une ou deux heures et vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé car quelqu'un vous a jeté un sort." Gwen se dégagea mais Hunith n'a pas voulu se détacher. Ils n'étaient pas pour autant en sécurité là bas. La jeune servante se rapprocha de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Pourquoi est-il endormi?

-Il doit être encore sous l'effet du sortilège, il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas." Dit doucement Hélène. Elle regarda son amie et la serra encore plus fort. "Je vais m'occuper d'eux, Hunith. Ils seront en sécurité." Ce n'était qu'un faible chuchotement qui servait à rassurer la jeune mère. Cette dernière hocha la tête et se mit à sourire faussement toujours aussi perturbé qu'avant.

-Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites."

La druidesse commença à chanter des incantations pour enlever tout le sang et le corps à ses pieds. Elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte mais Hunith la retint.

-Fait attention à toi." Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout irait bien car elle n'était même pas sûre de voir un autre jour. Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de partir.

* * *

**C'est pas fini! Au moins 2 chapitres voir plus, je vous le promet!**


End file.
